What the hell dose this have to do with pokemon
by shakaku00000
Summary: some random thing me friend and I made up...


What the Hell Does This Have to do With Pokemon??  
  
~*Theme music plays, Utena, Anshii, Touga-chu, and juri all walk in. (Juri criticizing everything)*~  
  
Juri: Chu! Straighten your back! Can't have a proper battle if you have scoliosis!! And you Touga-chu fix your ears! You can't have a touga-chu with crooked ears!! Now can we? ~* Fix random thing in audience *~  
  
Utena: ~*Bows and blows kisses*~  
  
Wakaba: ~*Thinking its all for her*~ I LOVE YOU TOO, UTENA-SAMA!!!!!  
  
Anshii: ~*Looks at Utena accusingly*~  
  
Utena: ~*Gives Wakaba evil glare and grunts*~. ~*Whispering*~ I have no idea what she is taking but obviously it makes her loco!  
  
Juri: No secrets!!! No whispering during this skit!!! And you guys in the audience, which goes for you too! No laughing, giggling or snickering!!  
  
~* Random noise from audience*~  
  
Juri: I SAID NO NOISE!!!! Who was is? ~*Looks in audience and finds person*~ Come 'ere!  
  
Miki: ~* Comes in and starts rubbing Juri's back*~ Remember your breathing, Juri-san. ~*Breaths deep breaths with Juri*~  
  
Juri: Ok.. Never mind.  
  
~* Utena, Juri, Anshii, Touga-chu, and Chu stand in battle positions. Anshii then moves to place roses on Juri and Utena*~  
  
Juri: ~*notices Utena's rose and walks over. Stares at rose*~  
  
Utena: Ummm. Is there a problem? ...  
  
Juri: ~*Looks at Utena*~ No, no problem at all. ~*Looks back at rose*~  
  
Utena: Excuse me!!... Okay. Why are you staring at my rose? And why is your head SO close to MY chest?!?!?!  
  
Juri: ~* Puts on glasses and keeps staring*~ Hmm.. Hmmm. Ahh. I see. Sou desu.  
  
Utena: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! Juri: ~* Ghetto tone*~Your rose is so fake girlfriend, mmhmm.  
  
Utena: What? ~*Looks at Anshii to Juri to Anshii to Juri questionly*~  
  
Anshii: ~*looks apathetic*~  
  
Utena: What are you talking about?!  
  
Juri: Okay, I'm not trying to steal Anshii or anything but just to prove a point ~* Takes out Utena's rose and show everyone*~ See fake!! ~* Jumps off stage and show to random person*~ Fake, am I right?  
  
Random person: Yes, fake.  
  
Utena: Hey, is it my fault that I want to bring the world revolution on a budget!? No, I don't think so! Do I have to go broke to revolutionize the world?  
  
Anshii: Actually, Utena-sama spent too much money on Touga-chu's ears.  
  
Utena: ~*Pissed*~ You know what ~*Slaps*~ NOBODY ASKED YOU!!  
  
Anshii: You know what???!!!!??? ~*Takes off dress and stamps foot hard on ground*~ I'm tired of this!!! Ok. This. Is where. I draw. The line!!!!!! Oh My Dios! First, you win me and complain. Second you go after Touga. witch, by the way, didn't work! In case you didn't know. He's gay!! Then I find out your cheating ~*looks around*~ on me! More importantly with ~*points at Wakaba*~ HER! And now to top it all off, the frosting on the cake, the sugar on the cookies, the cherry on top of the ice cream, THE FRUIT AT THE BOTTEM OF THE FREAKIN' YOUGERT CUP! You slap me! Me your rose bride, you "love". You know. ~*broken voice*~ We were going to have the most beautiful ceremony but you had to go and SCREW that up didn't you?  
  
Utena: Anshii...I...  
  
Anshii: ~* Slaps Utena*~  
  
Chuchu: Chu chu chuchu chu. chu!!!!  
  
~*as Anshii walks to Juri, Chu goes to Utena scolding her and when done, she hits her in the head with a fan*~  
  
Anshii: ~*To Juri*~ And YOU!!! Always with the criticizing!! ~*sigh*~ Just because you have your LITTLE problems, doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else! So what if the rose is fake? So what if Chu's gonna get scoliosis? SO WHAT if Touga-chu's $50,000 ears are CROOKED? Y'know..... I don't know why she had to go and spend our "Revolutionize the World" money pot? ~*points at Utena*~ THAT was s'posta be for a rainy day... And just so you know, WERE NOT TALKING!!!!!!!  
  
Juri: ~*pissed at Anshii and charges*~  
  
Anshii: ~*trips and kicks Juri while she's on the floor and mutters*~  
  
Juri: ~*weakly*~ Touga-chu.....a....tack... ~*head falls*~  
  
Touga-chu: TOUGA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! ~*attacks Chu*~  
  
Anshii: oh no...you did not...~*takes earrings off and pulls out gun*~ It be on now chica... ~*shoots Touga-chu*~  
  
Chu: ~*gets up and brushes off*~ Chu!!  
  
Anshii: C'mon Chu!!!  
  
Chu: ~* walks off with an attitude and on the way out, steps on Touga-chu*~  
  
Utena: HIMEMIYA!!! ANSHII!!!! I didn't mean it!!!!  
  
Wakaba: Utena-sama! You're girlfriend is right behind you  
  
Utena: ~*teary, broken up voice*~ Oh....What the hell, I'm never gonna get her back anyways....c'mon Wakaba  
  
~*"Stagehands" pick actors and stuff up as random people join*~  
  
THE END..Or is it??????? 


End file.
